I Don't Wanna Die
Lyrics Danny: I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder I told you once I'm the only one who holds her I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Charlie Scene: I look inside of myself and try to find someone else Someone who's willing to die just to watch you crying for help I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't, then I will My grave will never be filled, it's either kill or killed So let heaven be told that some may come, some may go Where I'll end up? I don't know, but I ain't dying alone I keep on asking the question, "can I be saved my confession?" You see this blood on my hands? At least I still reach into heaven I gotta pick up the pieces, I gotta bury them deep And when you look in my eyes, I'll be the last thing you see Danny: I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder I told you once I'm the only one who holds her I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Johnny 3 Tears: Words turned into blood and the blood keeps on pouring From every pour I wipe 'cause this just could be the moment Now someone's gotta die and I'm my only opponent 'Cause I won't watch my baby cry, so I just keep on going Am I a man or a beast? It's mother nature at least Watch humanity cease 'cause it's our human disease You gotta kill when you gotta kill, yeah, that's what they say And I can't go against God's will, you better pray 'Cause I'm an angel, a demon; yeah, I'm hell and I'm heaven I'm everything you couldn't be, now you believe in the devil I gotta pick up the pieces, I gotta bury them deep And when the dirt hits the coffin, just go to sleep Danny: I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder I told you once I'm the only one who holds her I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Now that I see I see you buried Six feet below Johnny 3 Tears: Another life goes into the night I couldn't let them breathe 'cause I didn't wanna die Danny: Now that I see I see you buried Six feet below Johnny 3 Tears: It's not alright, can you hear me cry? I couldn't let you live 'cause I didn't wanna die Danny: I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder I told you once I'm the only one who holds her I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Charlie Scene: I don't wanna die Danny: (...die, so you're gonna have to) Charlie Scene: I don't wanna die J-Dog: (You didn't have to die) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:J-Dog